A Mother's Sacrifice
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: [One Shot] Voldermort attacks, but he didn't want Harry, he wanted Andrew Potter. Hermione Potter, just as Harry's mother, saves her son, but with graves consequences. Better than summary.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I only own Andrew. (sob)

It was an ordinary day in the Potter household. Hermione Potter, now twenty-four, was playing with her two year old son, Andrew. Harry Potter was sitting on the couch, watching his wife and son play. Life couldn't be any better. Voldermort was hiding somewhere, but he wasn't going to let that snake-eyed git ruin his life. No, he was going to enjoy it while he could.

"Mama," little Andrew said. Andrew Sirius Potter was a little replica of Harry. He had his father's emerald eyes and jet-black hair, but he also had his mother's passion for learning new things, and his father's adventurous, yet naughty, side.

"Yes, Andrew," Hermione said, smiling broadly at her son. Harry sat down, next to Hermione, and took Andrew in his arms.

"Dada," he said, smiling with a few teeth showing. Harry grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, son, dada." He looked over at Hermione and gave her a peck. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

It was dinner time and Hermione was making macaroni and cheese. Harry was walking around the living room with Andrew latched on his leg, giggling. Harry walked around, watching his son giggling and saying 'daddy long leg.'

All of a sudden, there was a **BOOM** at the door. Harry instantly picked up Andrew and ran into the kitchen to check on Hermione. She had her wand at ready.

**BOOM**

Harry went into the living room to see who was intruding. His eyes bugged out when he saw the snake-like skin and the snake by his side. There was only one person he knew that looked like that: Voldermort.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Voldermort's here," he whispered frantically.

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "W-what?" she whispered.

"Voldermort. Here, take Andrew, I'm going to fight him. Run somewhere," he said.

"No!" she whispered. "I will go with you!"

"No, Hermione, you won't. I don't want Andrew to be an orphan." He gave Andrew to Hermione and gave her a pleading look. "Hermione, please, go somewhere, go in Andrews's room or something. Please! Don't leave his room." He kissed her hard. "I love you, don't forget that." She nodded and they kissed again.

"I love you, too, Harry. Andrew, too," she said as they kissed once again.

Hermione concentrated, and then apparated to Andrew's room. Harry took out his wand and went into the living room, where he saw Voldermort waiting.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. I've been waiting for a good ten minutes," he said.

"Well good than, because those are going to be your last ten minutes of your life!" He said. He shot a spell and Voldermort sidestepped it. They dueled for a few minutes, until finally, Voldermort hit Harry with a powerful Expelliarmus and he went flying into the living room wall, lying unconscious.

Voldermort laughed and went into Andrew's room. Hermione pointed her wand at Voldermort, while holding Andrew in her other arm. Andrew was clutching onto his mother's shoulder, wondering and scared at the same time.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON'T TAKE ANDREW! PLEASE!" Hermione shouted, wand still pointed at Voldermort.

"Stupid mudblood. I want to take that boy and kill it in front of Potter's eyes. Then, he'll die," Voldermort said, venom oozing out of his voice. "Move!" he commanded.

Hermione stayed still, clutching Andrew for dear life. "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANDREW!"

Voldermort laughed. "You think a stupid mudblood witch is going to stop me?" He laughed again.

Hermione shouted, "_Stupefy!"_ Voldermort just barely had time to duck out of the way.

"You will pay, mudblood," he said, pointing his wand at, not Hermione, but Andrew's chest.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Hermione. Again, Voldermort ducked. He had enough; he was going to kill the boy, in front or not. Potter would die after seeing his dead child and wife later.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

She clutched on to Andrew for dear life, and then the spell struck her, straight in the chest. She fell lifeless to the ground, all the while clutching Andrew. Voldermort laughed and pointed his wand at the boy's cheek.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ he shouted.

* * *

There was a great light coming from the home, too bright for Harry. He slowly got up, trying to remember the events of yesterday. Then, it hit him like a large boulder: Voldermort.

He ran towards Andrews's room and saw Andrew crying uncontrollably, holding on to Hermione. Hermione lay there, lifeless. His feet wouldn't move, he couldn't move towards Andrew or Hermione, make sure she was still alive or just in a deep sleep. Andrew got up and walked over to his father, latching on to his leg, all the while crying.

Harry finally found enough strength to walk into Andrew's room and look at Hermione. She laid there, eyes empty, skin cold and pale. He wanted to scream, he wanted to break things in the room, but decided against it since Andrew was still very much clutching for dear life on to his father. He picked up his son and saw a mark on his son. There were two intertwined S's on Andrew's cheek. Then, did he realize, that Hermione sacrificed herself for Andrew. What Lily did for him. Voldermort died, again, because of the sacrifice she made for Andrew.

He felt tears coming to him as he calmed down his son. He wondered why the Order hadn't come, they should've known. Andrew finally gave into sleep and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, falling asleep instantly. Harry held on to his son, fearing that if he let go, he might lose him as well.

He called the order and said that they needed to be here immediately. About fifteen minutes later, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Snape, and the others came in.

"Mate, what happened in here?" Ron asked as soon as he saw the condition of the home.

Harry fought back tears and clutched onto his sleeping son tighter. "Voldermort," was all he needed to say.

"A-a-and Hermione?" Ginny asked, voice trembling.

This time, Harry let the tears free. They rolled down his cheeks as he held his son, falling to the floor. He sat there and cried. That was all the answer they needed.

"Y-y-you mean," Ron said, voice quivering.

All Harry could do was nod.

"So we have _another_ boy-who-lived?" Draco asked.

"Draco! This is _not _the time for jokes!" Ginny said, punching Draco hard on the arm.

Luna, who had lost the dreamy look when she found out about Hermione, asked, "where is she?"

"Andrew's room," he said, sobbing.

They nodded and walked into his room. When they got there, they gasped. The room was nearly destroyed. Andrew's crib was broken and in pieces, there was a crater near the door, the walls of the room were burnt, and Hermione's body lay dead in the center.

Everyone started crying. They all loved her so much, they'd never forget her.

* * *

A few day's later, the Memorial for Hermione Jane Potter was held. There weren't many people there, only close friends and family. Her casket was closed, with lilies, roses and orchids covering the casket.

"Mama," Andrew whispered. He was still holding on to Harry for dear life. Harry held on, too, for he made the biggest mistake in telling Hermione to go to his room.

Ron walked up to Harry, wearing a fancy blue suit, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, don't blame yourself, please. I bet you would've done the same thing if you were in Hermione's position." After a moment, he said, "at least Andrew still has a father."

Harry looked at his son, big emerald eyes staring at his Uncle Ron. "Yeah… I would've done the same thing. But still, Hermione shouldn't have had to die…" he trailed off, his eyes filling up with tears again.

"Don't worry, she's still watching over you two. She always has, and she always will." With that, Ron walked away, a lone tear gliding down his freckled cheek.

"Yes… she will always be watching over us." He looked at his son, who was starting to sleep again, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, son. Don't ever forget that."

Up in the heavens, a woman was watching her two boys. She glided down and blew wind, almost telling them, that yes, she'll always be watching over them.

Harry felt the wind, too, and thought, _yes, she will always be watching over us. Forever. I love you._

**Author's Notes: **I don't know what exactly inspired me to write this, but yeah. If Harry and Hermione had a child, and Voldermort attacked, I would think Hermione would pull a Lily. So, now they have boys-who-lived, father and son.

It's very depressing, but I would do that, too. I think any parent would. Wouldn't you?

Please leave a review. Thank you,

Don't forget about my other stories.


End file.
